PSU: One Shot
by kiryuKENseI
Summary: Peace has slowly returned to Gurhal after the first invasion of the seed. However, old crises will arise again...


Chapter 1: The Brilliant Varan

---

_Weeks passed since the invasion of the seed, and now peace slowly returns back to the system of Gurhal as the people heals from their loss from the seed..._

In the wilderness of Neudaiz day side, a young human with a dark tanned skin standing around 6'5 tall with dark blue eyes and long black wild hair. He wears a black and red nobles long coat, giving him a sophisticated look and complete with a dark red fur trim, along with dark blue nobles bottom, a complete pair of pants and boots set with a stylish flair, a fitted look designed with an armor motif. He's just seen walking alone in Neudaiz's wilderness carrying a dark blued shell Phantom rifle, produced by the GRM.

Ah, Neudaiz. A beautiful place with lush greenery, a peaceful place with abundance of nature. Great sake for a young guy like me, along with beautiful women. Sadly however, there's no time to daydream right now. I'm here on a mission, I need to concentrate now, women later. It's a simple mission, just need to hunt down a few rogues and it's over. The names Varan Reige. I'm a Guardian, a protranser to be exact. Being a Guardian is a hard work I admit, but it has it benefits. Health care, easy earn meseta, and really attractive ladies.

Varan's rendezvous point isn't far from his location. Varan's mission is about a plot against the Communion of Gurhal, ratted out by a poor guy that can't even pay for a decent meal at the pub down at Moatoob. Varan took this mission because compared to the other missions, shooting down rogues is the easiest job, however he needs to leave a rogue for interrogation for the Communion of Gurhal. With each step, Varan took with caution and kept his mind focused, trying to ignore his urge to be with a woman. He didn't want to take on a partner because he would have to keep his mind focused on both his mission, his life, and also his partners life. He suddenly came to a stop as there was a feint sound of machinery, floaders to be exact. Varan checked out his rifle for his photon of his weapon to check if it's full. Varan quickly climbed the nearest tree to get a better view of his location. As soon he got to the top, he puts his goggles on and moves his attention to the direction of the floaders. He could see people activity not far from his location, and he zooms in his view at them. Just as he thought, humans and a lot of them it seems, he guess about 20 targets. It shames him to see guys like these that would cause such trouble for a planet beautiful as this. Well, time to get to work. He raises his rifle at the group and prepares to "rock". Varan first controls his breathing because it would affect his concentration. Then he lowers his head at the scope. The best thing that Varan likes about GRM made rifles is the feeling of the grip and the weight, unlike the Yohmei Corp rifles, it's too and thin light.

Just before Varan could do anything, someone from the behind is slowly approaching Varan, making no sudden movements that would give away that this Guardian is alone. It was a rogue, a damn good one too, making no mistakes that he was behind Varan. He quickly, but quietly draws out a dagger from his nano transformer. Though unknown to him, this assassin is messing with Varan. Varan pretended that he was alone, in fact, he knew that he was being followed ever since he landed in this area. He tries not to laugh, keeping it as far as a little smile.

'Dumb ass, doesn't even know that he's messing with a Protranser.'

A Protranser, easier known as a trap master is genius when it comes to fighting. A little while ago as he found a comfortable position, he placed a trap. Just as soon the assassin got closer to Varan, close enough to cut his throat and end him, he triggered a trap, a freeze trap encasing him in ice, but he's still alive which clears part of his mission.

"Now it's time to rock." Varan said with a grin.

He aims his scope at the side of the head of one of the rogues and pulls his trigger, shooting out red bullet. As it hits his target, the rogue falls to the side and collapse by a burn to the skull. That shot begins to cause a chain of fire. Every guy with a gun began shooting in every direction, which is lucky for Varan because he wasn't thinking. These appears to be high ranking rogues… I'VE BEEN TRICKED! His mission was given to him personally. A mission with just a word rogue in it, Varan would pick it without questions asked and get it down with, but it appears that Varan missed another special word, 'S Class', which is the highest type of missions. Lucky for Varan though, his Phantom is the top of the line one of the best designed rifles of GRM, and that bullet went so fast, that the others weren't quick enough to see the direction where the shot came from. But at least Varan has another trick up his sleeves. He pulled out a couple of fire trap GX's, the highest made trap ever built. Good thing he was up hill to, with the right direction, Varan drops the traps down the trunk of the tree and watches it roll down and there they go, straight to the rogues. With even a single drop of hair would set off these bad babies. After a few seconds, the traps set off and makes a big explosion that shook the tree that Varan was standing on. Varan looks through his scope and the rogues goes around crazy, and it would just be like shooting lizards in a barrel for Varan, however one of them was making a get away on one of the floaders. Varan had no choice but to take him down. He aims his rifle and began shooting at the vehicle until it explodes, the runaway is mostly likely just injured, but it would be worse for Varan. He gave out so many shots that would give away his position.

'Maybe it isn't to late to quit this mission' Varan thought, as a green shot shoots at the fur of his clothing. "Yup, too late." Varan said.

Only half of the group is already left. Varan quickly aimed his rifle and shot as many of the rogues as he could, but these guys seemed too good to be just rogues. As soon the rogues got into position, they aimed their Tenora Works made pistols at Varan and began firing. Varan carefully dodged the bullets with only a few burns on his expensive clothing. Varan then quickly made a run for it. He jumps down into the bushes and prays that this isn't a stupid idea. One of the rogues shot Varan right on the side of his shoulder before he could even touch the ground, and he crashes into the bushes. One of them approached the bush that Varan fell into to retrieve his body, but out came Varan. He jumps high with a Arza Garbot, a high ranking twin claw manufactured by Tenora Works. Three blades on each hand glowing red. As Varan jumped, he drives both of his claws right into the head and chest of the rogue that was suppose to check on his body. Considering Varan was bigger than the rogue, he was strong enough to toss his body at the feet of the rogues, hoping they would run in fear, however his bluff didn't work. The remaining rogues drew out their swords with a machine purr, swords with green glowing blades, and the rogues pointed their blades at Varan. Varan maybe strong, but he's out numbered.

'I like those odds.' Varan said with a grin, it maybe stupid, but it's fun to be on the loosing side because your enemies, they get cocky.

They all charged at Varan at once only to all get frozen by his trap he placed earlier. Varan's a protranser. He maybe cocky and sometimes naïve , but he's a brilliant one man army. He then turns on his comm link by placing his hand on his ear.

"Kay Lou, mission's done. And I got more than one prisoner." Varan said.

"Well done Varan. The Communion of Gurhal will be there shortly along with a transport. Come back to the Guardians branch and claim your award."

Within seconds, PPT flyers began flying in every direction and servants of the Holy Lights began walking out of the transporters, and carefully got their hand full of prisoners. Just after Varan just finished getting healed by one of medics, Lou approached him. Lou's a cute CAST, but hitting on CAST like these doesn't seem the way to go because of a rumor about a pretty boy that keeps hitting on these Lou types which would didn't quite end well for him.

"When you are ready, I'll take you back to base." She said in a calm voice that sounded cold.

"Well the sooner the better. C'mon let's go."

The ride wasn't enough to give Varan a good rest from his excitement. Just as soon both Varan and Lou arrived at the doors of the HQ at Neudaiz, and the door slid right open, Varan's mind began screaming danger for some reason. Besides why would HQ be dangerous, nobody's stupid enough to attack HQ just like that, the Communion sure, but HQ is pretty stupid if you think about it. Varan was the first to take the first step, but just as soon he did, he began hearing loud beeping noises. And they weren't good beeps too.

"LOU LOOK OUT!"

Varan quickly grabs Lou and pulls her out of the door of HQ and a big explosion got set off. Considering Varan was bigger then Lou, Varan uses his own back as a shield and protects Lou as intense heat and glass hits his back. Then suddenly, the roof began to collapse, knocking out Varan and trapping him in the debris. The last thing Varan saw was saving Lou, pain, and then a black out. Soon after the explosion, teams of medics and Guardians are sent to Neudaiz to investigate the scene and to save survivors. Hours passed until it was late in the day, and a team finally detected life forms and removed the debris to find a huge Guardian most likely, with all the cloths on his back burned off to reveal burnt skin and glass on his back. They slowly lifted him up to see a safe Lou unit underneath him.

"Lou, are you alright?" One of the saviors asked.

"My body is damaged by only 3%, but Varan is damaged by 89% and is in need of medical attention." She said as the survivors helped her up.

They quickly sent Varan into the medical camp, where they slowly tried to save his life. Nurses and doctors ran around trying to save both Varan and the rest of the injured citizens.

_The terrorist attack on Neudaiz is completely shrouded in mystery. As for Varan, it is unknown weather Varan lived or not. Only time well tell…_


End file.
